Chronicles Of the Dimensional Academy
by Guahanboy98
Summary: OP/Characters. Multi-Crossover. Banished Naruto/Betrayed Main characters. OG Summary sucked so this will do.
1. Chapter 1:Welcome

**Hello every one Guahanboy here. Now a lot of you guys might be wondering where I've been. Well~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I got lost on the road of life (Whacked in the head with a mallet)**

 **Thank you Gold Testament for waking me up.**

 **As all of you who know how people like me work, I just do this for fun. I don't want to be like Lord Mendasuit with so many fics that readers say are good and want us to continue but we just write whats on my mind and leave it as is until another idea comes around. But to me I always liked the series I will be writing about. Plus with LibreOffice I can do just that. So for now just know that I will be writing some fics and will be putting the Poke-fic up for complete adoption. I really want it gone. Another thing is I really don't know how the beta reader system works or if I can make the fics I write not sound like it was made by an elementary student. I really suck at literature. Now the series that I will be writing is a Naruto fic. I really like how the original and shippuden series are now over so it gives me a lot to work with. I like to use canon facts and characters but I really suck at trying to portray them as there canon personality as you can see with the Pokefic. So please bare with me on it. Here's a sneak peek at what is to come Enjoy.**

I do not own Naruto or any of the other series mentioned/used in the fic.

The scene shows a green forest extending far beyond the eye can see.

A glimpse of a large wall, white as snow and glowing with golden rays comes into view.

An opening in the wall, a check point filled with guard garbed in blue robes(Look up Destiny warlock outfits) stand guard at it's entrance.

The scene zooms over the wall to show a bustling city. The warm feeling of home emanates from the city's citizens. Young kids playing in multiple playgrounds and adults laughing in/at cafe's and bars could be seen as the view zooms in on them.

It zooms above the sky to show the city full of joy and laughter.

It zooms further into the city showing an old couple sitting on a hill overlooking a large forest.

It goes back, high into the sky zooming even deeper into the city's threshold.

An academy is shown with wall as high as two stories with guards patrolling it's top. Sentry posts with stationary turrets always on watch with sniper nest as their spoters.

The academy is up against a mountain, digging into the wall of said mountain.

We then move into the courtyard of the Academy. Its filled with lush green trees and rainbow rose bushes lining its concrete walk ways.

A tall tower at the top of the mountain is overlooking the academy, we fly close to the ground zooming past people in the courtyard seeing all types of students.

Students dueling in a rectangular ring with swords.

Students sitting under the trees chatting and relaxing

Students who were playing games of chest, shogi and paisho (sorry if I spelled it wrong) under a few of the pavilions.

These were college and High school students

The younger students elementary and middle school are seen playing in a big playground being watched by adults and teachers. So young, so innocent. They played like children while the older kids looked at them with smiles.

The view zoom into the main entrance of the building in the middle. A hallway, decorated with marble pillars and pictures adorn its walls with flat screen TVs facing benches with student and teachers watching them.

The scene flies down the hall to see a long stair way leading up into the mountain.

As it goes up it looks like it leads into the tower.

A door at the end has a plaque that reads G.C-A.S. Cruz

Phasing through we see two individuals, one sitting behind an office desk and another standing, facing the latter.

The one at the front of the desk talks.

"Ya'know, this mission feels like a trap" it was said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know but what could we do. We already have enough problems with a shortage of SSS-rank students and your one of the few I trust to get this mission."The one behind the desk replied.

"Yeah I know. The academy's been having an overload of missions since the 2nd Dimensional War. You, me and the last of Omega company are all that's left of our generations strongest. But what else can I do Adam. I don't want to go there, not after what they did." The individual said. His voice feeling sad and depressed.

He looked young, around 18. He had blonde sun-kiss hair and 3 whisker marks on each cheek. He wore long black robe (Destiny Warlock Armour), a rifle on his back and had a katana strapped to his side.

"I know you don't want to, that why I'm sending Team Masaki and Team Wolf with you. I ain't sending you in alone Naruto. Not by a long shot." The now identified Adam said as he gave now also identified Naruto a smile.

Naruto gave a smile and a nod in return. As he went to the door he looked back at Adam.

"I'll see you at the next lecture General?" Naruto asked as he gave Adam a smirk.

"Don't even go there gaki. I may look weak, but I'll show you why people call me the _**One Man Juggernaut Army.**_ " Adam said as he gave Naruto a glare.

"Ya ya. I'll see you later" Naruto said as he left

"Honestly you and your pride." Was all Adam said as he went back to his favorite pass time, paperwork.

"Now lets see who I can mess around with."Was all he said as he summoned shadow clones.

"All right boys lets get to it." " **YO!** "

 **Entrance Hall**

As Naruto left the office he went to the deployment room where his back-up teams will be waiting for their briefing on the mission.

"Oh this is going to be good." Naruto said with a smile as his cerulean blue eyes changed to red.

End

 **Well that was just a sample of what is to come next, next chapter is going to give you a little more detail so until later you guys. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Academy

Okay so the one I posted up was just a sneak peek. Plus there wasn't any missing sentences or words in the post. Oh I am loving LibreOffice. So up next is going to be delving more into what the hell is going on. Now please excuse my bad literature and personality error for the characters. I always wanted to put them in my own way. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy

Chapter 1: The Academy

Hey you-Talk

 **Who the hell are you-Demon/Godly voice/etc**

 _Who is this guy/girl-Thought_

 _ **Who is this insect/mortal-Demon/Godly voice/etc**_

 **Briefing Room**

As Team Masaki and Team Wolf waited for their mission Leader and information Liaison to arrive, they were just chatting. Talking about their most recent missions as well as catching up on each others lives.

Team Masaki consisted of 3 individuals.

One being Tenchi Masaki, Team Leader. He is a 18 year old boy/guy. His features were his black medium length hair tied into a pony tail in the back. He wore a yellowish-tan sweat vest and a red tie with a white long sleeve button up underneath and long black slacks. He also wore a 21 century style black rimmed rectangular shaped eye glasses (Look up his design on Ai Tenchi Muyo!). He had the look of an average muscle build. But don't let that deceive you, because underneath his clothing was a build most grown males would die for. He has a sword strapped to his side. A katana by the look of it.(Stay tuned for a more detailed description)

Next is Tenchi's younger half-brother, Kenchi Masaki. Now Kenchi is 15 years old boy. He has black hair and also has the same hair style as Tenchi but with a shorter pony tail, he wears a no sleeve white with black trim zip up shirt with blackish-green shorts. He had the build of a regular person but his strength is legendary in his second home dimension. He also had a sword strapped to his side but it looked like a regular duel sided blade.(Look up Isekei No Sekishi Monogatari/Tenchi Muyo War On Geminar).

Now the third and final member of Team Masaki is Seina Yamada Jurai. He is also a 15 year old boy. He wears a short sleeve pale green button up with khaki pants and had the same hair style as Kenchi and Tenchi but with no pony tail. He has a regular build and is skilled with a gun by the look of the of the two sidearms on both his sides.

Now onto Team Wolf. Team Wolf consist of also 3 individuals. One being Akira Kaburagi Legendorf, Team Leader. Akira is a young man who is 23 years of age. He has black hair and blue eyes with fair skin. His hair is spiky at the tips at the edges of his head. He wears a red rubbery leather( I don't know if it leather or rubber or even Latex) suit with a long red rubbery leather coat to cover his entire body down to his ankle besides his front legs. He has a build of a professional body swimmer. (Look up his Beowulf apparel in the Manga version of Dance In The Vampire Bund. But the suit is red.)

The second member of Team Wolf is Yuuhi Regendorf. He is a 12 year old and is the younger brother to Akira. He had short wild silver hair with blue eyes and has fair skin like his brother. He wears the same apparel like his brother. He has the build of a child that was raised and train to fight since birth.

The third and final member of Team Wolf is Angel Arvenanto, also called Angie by Akira and Yuuhi. He has white hair, tan skin, and silver/grey eyes. He keeps his hair long with blunt bangs, usually in a ponytail. Along with his feminine features and physique, he is sometimes gets mistaken by others to being a girl until Akira clears the misunderstanding. He is wearing the same type of cloths Akira and Yuuhi are wearing, but its silver with gold color trimmings. He also has a build like a professional swimmer like Akira.

The two teams at the moment were currently discussing the latest mission they are being assigned to.

"So what do you think were going to be doing on this mission, Tenchi?" Akira asked as he gave Tenchi a questioning look.

"I think we'll be on a Search and Secure mission." Tenchi said as Akira gave a nod in return.

"Nahh I think it's a Search and Destroy mission. You know how this is the time of the year we get an influx of those types of missions." Kenchi said with a smile.

"So who's leader for this mission?" Seina asked just before the sliding doors opened and two individuals walked in.

"That would be me. Good to see you guys again" Was what Naruto said as he gave the two teams a smile.

"Naruto!? Good to see you man. Didn't expect you to be on this mission." Was what Tenchi said as he walked over to the blonde man and gave him a hand shake.

"Hi Naruto-nii-san!" Was all Naruto heard before he got tackled and almost fell on his back by a silver torpedo.

"Hey Yuuhi, looks like I have you as well. I thought you would be at home with Atsuko." Naruto said as he gave the young wolf a smirk.

"Atsuko-imouto is with Aya-kaa-chan." Yuuhi said as he gave Naruto a smile.

"So Naruto, whats the mission were going on today?" Was what Angie asked as he gave the group of boys a smile.

"You seven will be going on a Retrieval Mission." Was what the person who came into the room with Naruto said.

The individual is a female. Long silky green hair tied into a bun behind her head. She wore a white button up shirt with mild cleavage showing. She wore a blue skirt with a folding line/crease design going horizontal all around the skirt.

"Guys, meet Ms. Clarissa Woods. She's going to be the information Liaison for this mission." Naruto said with a smile as he introduced the beautiful lady.

"Well then gentlemen, shall we get this briefing started." Was all that was said

by the only woman in the room.

All the males in the room gave a nod as Naruto and Ms. Woods walked up to the smart board in the room.

"Now as Ms. Woods said earlier, we will be going on a Retrieval Mission. We're going to the Elemental Nation, my home Dimension." Naruto said as the geographical map of the Nations came up on the board.

"You all will be going to the Uzu No Kuni or for those who don't under stand Japanese the Land Of Whirlpools/Eddys'. Now why we are going there, simple. The Land Of Whirlpools was the home land to my clan the Uzumakis. Right now the island is uninhabited do to a secret assault launched by three of the Five Great Shinobi Villages during the Second Great Shinobi War. I guess you guys read up on the war, right? (Both teams nod) Good. We will be going there to retrieve a scroll said to contain the weapons that were gifted to the Uzumakis' by one of the previous General-Captains of the Academy. The current General, Grand Master Cruz, has assigned us this mission to retrieve this scroll before anyone else can claim them." Was what Naruto said as the map zoomed in onto the location they're going to as well as a picture of the scroll that they're retrieving.

The location seemed to be an island that was surrounded by whirlpools varying from different sizes.

"If you're wondering why the General chose you six to go on this mission, it's because of what one of the neighboring Shinobi village has against Commander Uzumaki. They will stop at nothing to get him. You six will be guarding him, try not to engage in violence with the Ninja. The General said to contact me if they try to bring your teams in or to capture the Commander. Comply if you must, but if they try anything that you deem a threat to you and your Team or even the Commander, then do what you can to get away." Was what Ms. Woods said as the projector moved to another location.

It had the kanji for fire on it and said Hi No Kuni.

"The Ninjas after Commander Uzumaki are from Konohagakure No Sato or The Village Hidden In The Leaves, located in Hi No Kuni or Land Of Fire in english. The Ninjas of the Elemental Nations wear these headband with their village's symbol to show which village they're affiliated with." Ms. Woods said as an image came up to show a blank Ninja headband and one with a leaf symbol mixed with a spiral in the middle.

"You guys will be leaving at four o'clock am tomorrow. Your gate will be Gate #6. I recommend you get prep for the mission when you get home today." Ms Wood said as she handed a list to each individual.

"Go to the Monetary counter and hand them these slips. This will give you at least one hundred thousand dollars each in the Elemental Nations currency which is ryo." Ms. Wood said as she typed something into her Digital Data Pad.

"That's all for now guys, remember mission start is four o'clock in the morning so sleep early and take a cold shower when you wake up. I'm counting on you guys for this mission." Naruto had a smirk that the two teams returned in full.

"All right gentlemen, briefing concluded please take care of yourself and if you need any info, I'm your girl." Ms. Woods gave a smile and waved as the boys left the room.

As the boys left Naruto asked Akir and Tenchi to meet him at the General-Captains office to talk to them about something.

 **General-Captains Office**

As Akira and Tenchi stood before the door leading into the office, Akira made the motion to knock until "It's open".

Both gave each other a nod and entered.

When they did they saw two individuals. One being Naruto, who was standing in front of an office desk in the middle back of the room, another being the person sitting behind the desk.

"Commander Uzumaki,General Cruz, sir." Both said as they gave Naruto and the now identified General a salute.

"None of that formality bullshit with me boys. You should know that by now." Naruto said as he gave the two boys a glare.

Both tried but couldn't stop the laughter they were trying to supress at getting under their mission leader's skin.

"Calm down Naruto, I actually like that. Them giving you rescpect means I can give you a higher position." General Cruz said as he gave Naruto a mischievous smirk, one that causes Naruto to pale and go on his hands and knees.

"Please for the love of Kami NO! I can't deal with those fan girls in the command center. Please NO!" Naruto said as he gave the General a terrified look that caused the two Team Leaders in the room to just let the Dam of laughter break.

A few minutes later

"Okay now that we have our fair share of laughter back to business. You two know why I called you here right?" The General asked as both boys gave him a nod.

"It's about Konoha right." Akira said as Tenchi gave a frown and looked at his officer.

"Yes, me and Naruto talked it out. From what our spies in Konoha have said and quote "They want their weapon back. Even when they say they don't they want him to take the Mantle of Hokage from her." Naruto extremely expressed his desire to not go back to his dimension, but he is the only Uzumaki we have that can get into Uzu without activating what defense seals the island has left. Plus from what our scouts have said the island has the spirits of all the dead citizens and ninjas of Uzu that didn't make it out. Our Ghost Whisperers that we sent to the island to talk to the spirits made a report saying the ghosts can pass on unless they see a living Heir of the Main Uzumaki clan. A descendant of the youngest son of the Rikudou Sennin. That's why I need you two to protect Naruto. He doesn't want to fight his old friends from Konoha so I need you guys to be his shield. Konohas betrayal has not gone unpunished. They have taken some damage to their economy and shinobi forces. They want Naruto back to appease some of there old allies to rejoin them in an alliance. So when you guys go there keep an eye out for Konoha shinobis. I got letters from the Raikage and Tsuchikage that they wish to give Naruto what their village stole from Uzu No Kuni when they attacked. They say it to show that they don't and will not condone the action made by their predescessors." The General said as he stood up from his chair and gazed out the window showing the entire Academy.

" So if anything we have permission to incapacitate?" Akira asked.

"Yes, and if need be kill them. But that is only as a last resort understood?"

The General asked.

"Sir, Yes sir" Both Akira and Tenchi replied as they stood at attention.

"Alright then, you guys are good, Dismissed. Oh and remember, if they try to detain you once you complete the mission, comply. Contact Clarissa and I will be there. It's about time Konoha knew what their up against." The General said in a cold tone.

Both Akira and Tenchi gave him a nod and left the two officers.

"I'm sorry I'm forcing you to do this Naruto."The General said in a sad tone.

"It's alright man, I need to do this anyways. I have to let go of the past. Plus I get to meet some of my clan members, even though their dead. I wonder if some of them knew my kaa-chan."Naruto said looking down with a small smile.

"Well I think I've held you up long enough. Get going, you need to get prep. Oh and when you do call Clarissa which I know you guys will. I will be coming to the Leaf to talk to them. It's about time they knew what they let go." The General said as Naruto gave him a smile.

"Thank you Adam, for everything." Naruto said as he looked at the General.

"No problem, now shoo, I need to finish my paper work for the Headmistress." Adam said as he made a shadow clone to chase Naruto out.

"See ya later."Naruto

"Yup, see ya." Adam said as the door close and he stared back at the stacks of paper work.

"My bitches, are you happy to see daddy."Adam said and from the looks of it the papers seem to be like there jumping for joy. If you listen you can hear them talking.

"Yay, Sign Us, Sign Us, Sign Us!"

"Oh of course by dear paper bitches." Adam said as he made fifty shadow clones and each to a stack from the pile.

" **TIME TO GET DOWN"** All fifty one individuals said as they started to write.

 **SO how was that, I don't know if you guys think it was good or what but I think its better that what I originally intended to put. But what ever.**

 **Well that's it for now. Stay tuned to see what happens next on Chronicles Of the Dimensional Academy.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Gate Port Station

Well, how was the last chapter? I hope you guys liked it. Quick question, do I really need to write a disclaimer saying I don't own the series I use for every chapter? I really don't know. Please let me know in the reviews. Also I might have a few problems with posting for a while since my mom will be changing internet service providers(4/1/3 is the date I'm writing this). For those who don't know what that is, its the company that gives you internet and any other services like cable and telephone if they deal with those. So for now here is the next chapter.

Talk

 _Thought_

 **God/Beast/etc.**

 _God Thought/Best Thought/etc Thought_

Chapter 2: Leaf's Innocent Fox

Gate Port Station

The Gate Port Station was a big place, almost too big of a place.

It had multiple types of Gates ranging from the stereotypical arch-way style portal gates, to squire or rectangle types that look like they can bring in giant ships to one that look like they are used to bring in large groups of people.

 **(DONG-Dong)"Attention all those incoming from dimension 134K-446G-158W please report to check-in station three for screening and evaluation. Thank You."DONG-Dong**

As Teams Masaki and Team Wolf made their way to Gate #6 they met up with a few of their fans, mostly the female fans.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" was all you heard in the hallway as a group of girls surrounded our sheepish faced warriors.

.

.

.

.

Okay maybe more than a few.

"Now girls, can you please move. We really need to get to our gate or we'll be late." Was what Akira said as he gave the group of girls (and a few boys) a smile.

The fan group had hearts in their eyes as they stepped out of they're way and lined the walls.

"Thank you girls." Naruto said as he and his group got back on their way to Gate 6.

"Have a nice day Naruto-sama." The group of girls said in unison.

"That was scary." Tenchi said as the group nodded in agreement.

"You guys are lucky we're going to the Elementals. You don't have to deal with people coming at you asking for autographs and to take pictures with you." Naruto said as he remembered his last days in the Elemental Nations before the incident.

"No worries, from what you and Ms. Woods said about the mission, all we need to do is go in get the scroll get out and avoid any Leaf ninjas. Plus me and Tenchi-nii-san can collect some herbs and spices from Uzu and Hi No Kuni, as well as Tsuchi No Kuni and Rai No Kuni when we head there to get the scrolls from the Tsuchikage and Raikage." Kenchi said as he gave a beaming smile.

While that was going on everyone was drooling, except Naruto, at the thought of Kenchi and Tenchi's cooking.

"Alright lets get to the gate before the attendant gets pissed." Naruto said as he gave the group a smirk.

 **GATE #6**

Gate #6 was a duel pad teleporter. It had a pad on the ground with yellow and white wavy lines fluxuating in it and a pad on the ceiling above it with the same design. (Imagine the exit teleporter pad in COD Zombies.)

As everyone got to the gate they saw a familiar person they all knew. An old woman who looked to be in her twilight years.

"Nanny Okimura, your the attendant today!" Was what Akira said as he walked up to the old lady and gave her a hug which she returned.

"Hello Akira-kun, good to see you. You boys to. I'm going to be the one to get you guys to your mission location. Now we better hurry, I got four more teams on there way here to get to their locations. Now dimension?"Granny Okimura said as she went to a computer console and started to type.

"Elemental Nations" Angie replied.

"Location?"

"Land Of Whirlpools."

As Ms. Okimura finsihed continued to type some pings were heard and went back to the group.

"Okay I have some bad news, right now there is a disturbance in the energy fields at that location, so I can't get you boys in the spot. But I can get you close enough for, lets say three days travel at civilian pace. But the thing is is that its in The Land Of Fire." Nanny said as she looked at Naruto with a sad look.

"Don't worry about it Granny, I can deal with that. Just have to make sure we leg it out of there quick." Was what Naruto said as he gave the elderly woman a smile.

"Alright Naru-chan, now all of you get on the platform so I can input the coordinates." Nanny said to the group as she went back to the console.

The group made their way onto the plat form and into position. Naruto looked at the old woman and gave a nod which she returned.

"Alright system check, no abnormalities in energy calibrations, power usage at one hundred percent (100%) energy fluctuation minimal. Particle separator functioning in green. System check complete, starting count down 5...4…3...2...1...Mark"

As she pressed a green button the platform started to glow and the boys started to float a few centimeters off the ground before they glowed blue and vanished.

 **Elemental Nations: Hi No Kuni/Land Of Fire's forest.**

A clearing in the middle of the forest was all there was. Lush green grass with trees surrounding it in a circular pattern. A blue light shone in the middle and seven (7) orbs appeared. They started to take shape and formed our group of heros.

"Everyone all right?" Naruto asked as he inspected his Team.

"Oh man, that still feels a bit weird." Was what Seina said as he held his stomach.

"Don't worry, a few more trips and you won't be bothered by it anymore" Angie said as he walked over to Seina and did a check up on him.

As Naruto steadied himself he took out a rectangular device and pressed a button on it "Baa-chan, we made it throught were all intact and fine. Do you read over?"

"CRRR*I read you Naru-chan, everything good on our side as well. Jump successful. I have a reading on your tracers, you are in the right spot. Your two hundred and fifty miles North-West of Wave. Head South-East and you'll reach the coast in two (2) days at you boys' moderate pace one (1) or half (½) a day if you leg it there."

"Copy we'll call in for pick-up when we're finished baa-chan, Naruto out" Naruto put the device back into his pocket and walked over to where everyone gathered.

"Alright guys we're four hundred and two point three hundred and thirty six (402.336) kilometers away from Wave we will be heading there and then take a boat north to Uzu, is that clear."

"Naruto-nii-san, why don't we go to port city? Isn't it closer to Uzu?" Yuuhi said as he looked over the map of the Elementals.

"We would but it's a place where there is a high amount of konoha-nin patrols. If we were to go there we would be spotted." Naruto said as he gave the young wolf a smile.

"Oh, Okay." Yuuhi said as he blushed in embarrassment for forgetting about that piece of info.

"Well now that we're here, we decide whether to jog there and get there in two (2) days or we run there and either get there in one (1) or half (½) a day. Up to you guys." Naruto said.

"I suggest we run it there, more time to waste when we head to Kumo and Iwa. Plus we don't have to worry as much with Konoha-nins." Angie said as he was in a thinking pose.

"Ya, plus I can see what types of stuff I can use to cook." Kenchi said as everyone san Naruto stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Lets leg it!" Was the allaround answer as Naruto sweat dropped at the quick decision.

"Alright let go." Naruto took off and all the rest followed.

 **END**

 **Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. Just to let you guys know I am starting to make a Stat sheet for everyone. I'm using the way the Naruto Stat sheets are. I'm also including Fuuinjutsu into it and changing around a few of the stats from what is canon. I'm gauging all the characters I will be using in the Ninja Stat style. Go to the Naruto wiki and look up Character stats and look how they are and at the difference I will make when you see the Stats I will be changing. Now the reason why I'm doing this now is because when the fighting scenes come which will be next chapter you can get a feel for who is on what level. The most I will be changing is the Third stat for Naruto and a few others. I might leave the first and second alone if it does show a bit of proof from what both the Manga and Anime portray. So with that said I hope you guys enjoy and I will hear from you in either this chapters review or the next chapter. See ya.**


	4. Poll voting (Not a Chapter)

**Hello everyone, I need a quick favor from all the reader who read this story. I have a poll up deciding what skill levels everyone should have. Please vote on what level they should be. When the poll is done I'll take this down. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4: Elemental Drama

Hello everyone, Guahanboy here. Sorry for the unexpected Hiatus. I've been trying to get things in order for me for college but now I have some open time. Now here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

Talk

 _Thought_

 **Demonic/Deep/Melodic**

 _ **Demonic/Deep/Melodic**_

 **Chapter 3: Elemental Drama**

As Naruto and is Teams made their way to Wave, they made good time. Naruto felt some Konoha-nin a few hours after arriving in the vicinity, so he had motioned for Teams Wolf and Masaki to pick up the pace. It was about nine in the evening so they decided to hunker down for the night as they found a secluded and well hidden area in the dense forest, they set up camp.

" Naruto-san, what's the ETA till Wave" Angie was going over mission checks. "About two hours if we start walking at first light, thirty minute if we leg it there."

Naruto was looking over the scrolls he was given by the General. They had instruction in them on how to see if the scroll they found was the correct one or the 3 decoys given to the Uzumaki for security purposes. He put it away and went to lay his hammock out on a tree branch on top of the camp site. He saw Team Masaki's Kenchi and Tenchi making what smelled to be a delicious stew and Team Wolf setting up traps around the camp's perimeter.

"Naruto stews done." He heard his Que, he hopped down and sat in a circle around the fire they used to cook.

As they ate Akira wanted to ask something."Hey Naruto, what should we expect when we get to Wave?" "Nothing much, just a small village and a few Veteran Samurai from Tetsu No Kuni." "Anything else?" "Nope"When they all finished they put out the fire and went to bed. Naruto was the one guarding tonight.

" **Well kit, seems the place has more patrols then usual."**

'Hey Kurama, how's your nap?'

" **Good, haven't gotten some sleep since that one mission to one of those Mecha-Universes."**

'Which one?'

" **Ichika's own I think. You kits always give make me laugh with all the stupid shit that you guys go through. I remember one time you almost got rape by one of your fan girls. OH GOD I'm dying! HAHAHAHA! The look on you face."**

'Stupid furball' Naruto was giving Kurama a stink eye but the giant Fox just laughed.

" **So we're heading to Mito-chan's home then."**

'Ya, Hey can you tell me more about her?' Kurama just smiled at his host and started to talk about Mito and her adventure with Hashirama.

The night moved on unevenful. Naruto just talking in his mind scape with Kurama. Soon the sun was just peeking over the horizen and Naruto began to get everyone up.

Kenshi and Tenchi were looking over their food and were preparing breakfast "So who wants pancakes for breakfast?"

Yuuhi being only 12 was more one for it and was waving his hand excitingly for having pancakes.

"Alright Yuuhi, stop moving your hand or it'll come off." Akira and everyone else laughed at the embarrassed look on Yuuhi's blushing face.

As they finished their breakfast, they began to pack up and make their way to Wave.

It was five in the morning and they were making good time. Kenchi Tenchi and Naruto were tree hopping and Akira, Angie, Seina and Yuuhi where running on the ground. They came to a shore line and saw a road connecting to a bridge along the coast.

They made their way over and soon stood at the end of the bridge.

"So this leads to Wave. It look like a really well built bridge." Kenchi admired the craftsmanship that was put into the bridge. He soon saw a Plaque on the right pillar of the archway on the bridge. He began to read what was on the Plaque out loud.

"This bridge is dedicated to the Ninja who gave Wave it's freedom and gave hope to the people who had all but lost theirs. May he forever be the Hero of Wave. The Great Naruto Bridge."

Everyone got wide eyed and turned to look at an equally surprised Naruto.

"Damn Naruto, saving countries now are we. You must have more under your belt." Akira was laughing now at the way Naruto's jaw was hanging.

Everyone else also laughed or chuckled at their mission leader's face. Said mission leader coming to his senses and having a faint smile on his face.

He motioned for the teams to follow and started to run forward to wave, everyone following soon and now going into mission mode. They made it to the end of the bridge 30 minute later and saw two Samurais wearing Tesu No Kuni Armour standing guard at a gate post.

"HALT, please show your and state your business here." The Samurai on the left said.

"Here you go Samurai-san." Angie handed over their and the guards were looking them over. They froze when they spotted a name they all knew well.

""Naruto Uzumaki?!"" They soon turned to to see said person waving at them and stumbling to get to him. Both kneeled on one foot and had hands over their chest.

"To what honor do we have at your presence being here Naruto-sama." Both guards were feeling honored at being in the man's presence.

"Nothing much Samurai-san, just making my way through. Is there a problem?" Naruto asked sweat dropping at how fast both Samurai were at swinging there heads.

"No Naruto-sama, just a little surprised It was said that you disappeared four months after the War." The Samurai on the right said looking up at Naruto."Well I'm back. Can we enter into Nami Samurai-san?"

"Of course Naruto-sama, please wait one moment." Both guards returned to the post and a few minutes later had another Samurai come out."Quilo-san will escort you to Tanaka Village if you don't mind Naruto-sama." The third Samurai bowed to Naruto and greeted him.

"Thank you, Samu-" "Sorry Naruto-sama my name is Kontuko."Left "And my name is Korenko sir."Right "Thank you, Kontuko-san, Korenko-san. It's was a pleasure to meet you two." Both bowed "It was our pleasure to meet you as well Naruto-sama."

As the group of 8 made their way to Tanaka village, their Samurai escort was talking to Naruto.

"How was it that you defeated Kaguya Uzumaki-sama?" "Well I was able to defeat her with one of my special moves." "That being!" "The **Reverse Harem Jutsu** " "Oh doesn't Sarutobi-sama know this move?"

"Actually he created it, but originally it was an anti-pervert jutsu for males. I created one for females."

As Naruto and the Samurai kept talking on their way, they came across villagers from the other villages around wave. They all bowed to Naruto and greeted him and his team.

As they reached Tanaka Village they saw another gate and a wall surrounding the area behind it.

" checking in with escorts. VIP security required." Quilo reported to the two Samurai who stood stock still and looked like they were frozen in place as they laid eyes on Naruto.

"Ahem!" A cough from Quilo snapped the two out of of their stupor and scrambled to behind the counter and started the paper they finished they bowed to them and allowed them in. As the teams left the two Samurais started to question Quilo on what the hell just happened.

Angie looked around "So what do we do now Naruto." Naruto tapped his chin in thought "Well for now lets check in with an old friend of mine. He should be this way." He lead his group to a large two story building with a banner displaying the Wave Insignia on it.

Naruto knocked on the door. **Knock,Knock** " Hello anyone home." A reply cam through "One moment, I'll be right there." A feminine voice sounded from inside.

"Now how may I help you-" A lady opened the door began to say but stopped right when she saw a familiar mop of sun blonde hair. "Hello Tsunami-" Naruto greeted Tsunami but was interrupted by said lady with her bringing Naruto into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh kami your alive! Where the hell have you been young man?! Oh never mind that come in, come in, all you as well. Please come in." Tsunami had Naruto in a head lock as she lead the group into to house.

"Kaa-chan, whose at the door?" A young voice came fromup stairs.

"Inari-chan come down here, you won't believe who just came by." Tsunami said as she put Naruto on the couch and motioned for the other to do the same. They heard descending foot steps on the stairs and looked to see a young boy with onyx black eyes and black hair wearing a bucket hat and some short overalls.

Inari walked into the living room and spotted the unfamiliar people sitting on the couch, his Kaa-chan blocking one of them. "Kaa-chan who are these people." Inari looked at them with narrowed eyes. Seeing where he was getting to was quick to act "No worries Sochi, their friends. Bit why don't you say hello to your Onii-san." Tsunami stepped away and Inari got a good look at the person behind her.

He scanned for a few more seconds and soon widened his eyes, he ran to Naruto and tackled him into a hug almost flipping the single seat couch his Nii-san was sitting in, crying into his chest. "Nii-san, Nii-san * **SOB** *!?" Naruto had small smile as he closed his eyes and hugged Inari petting his head as he tried to calm the hysterical boy down.

"What the hell is going on-" An old man came out from what looked to be a restroom, voice raising with each word only to stop and see the scene before him. He smiled and went to stand beside Tsunami who leaned onto his right side as they stared at the scene. He reached for the sake bottle that was conveniently on the small table to his left and took a sip.

Team Masaki and Wolf were smiling as they watch the scene unfold. A few minutes of sobbing later Inari was smiling widely at his pseudo-older brother and was having the 'excited younger sibling' chat with him.

"So Nii-san where've you been, word is is that you disappeared from Konoha and was never seen again? Also word is is that you went rogue and ran, is it true?" Inari was looking at Naruto who had a gloomy smile on his face.

"Thing is Nari-chan, I was banished." Naruto looked down at his knees as the three Wave natives widened their eyes. Tazuna dropped his Sake and Tsunami had a face of horror.

Inari was starting to turn red with rage. How dare they, how dare Knoha banish his Nii-san. What did he do. He was a hero and they banish him. He wanted to go to the Wave Daimyo and demand why they had banished their hero.

Naruto looked up and saw Inari's face. He quickly chopped his head lightly breaking Inari's dazing and making him look into his cerulean blue eyes. "No Inari." That set it off Inari started to rave 'why not' 'they betrayed you' 'they banished you for what!'. Naruto waited for a good 5 minutes before Inari was panting from his yelling. "You done Nari." "Yes".

Naruto just sighed and motioned for the family to sit with down. "Its best if I start off from the beginning." And so he did, telling them about his past, telling them about Kurama and what he was, about his treatment in Konoha and how he was banished because he 'Damaged Uchiha-sama's arm.'

"There's no reason to get mad. From what I heard the heads of the Shinobi Union had reduced there power within the Union and are not receiving as much missions as they would like. They also lost a few of the founding clans including the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans." He laughed lightly when he remembered the video recording that was sent to them by one of the Academy's spies stationed in Konoha. He had never seen Shikamaru be so active before.

He suddenly remembered something. "Is it okay if I visit the graves Tazuna?" The old man just nodded his head with a small sad smile. "Sure we moved them deeper into the forest on the east side of town. They have legit headstones instead of marble quarry rock as markers." Naruto nodded and motioned for the 6 to follow.

As they left out the door Tazuna plopped down onto the recliner and let out a stuttered sigh. "You know what this means right." Tazuna looked at his daughter who frowned and nodded as she went to Inari who was sitting where Naruto was.

 **Else Where**

Naruto was standing before two graves. They had flowers on top of them and a granite headstone at the head.

 **Here lies Momochi Zabuza, Loyal Ninja to Kiri, friend to few Father to one. Age 31**

 **Here lies Yuki Haki, Last member of the Yuki Clan, Kind Hearted Soul, Shinobi with Love, friend to few, Son to one. Age 16**

Naruto held a trembling hand to the head stones, running his fingers along the engravings. "You know guys I realized awhile ago, you really do have to watch out for who you trust. You never know who would back stab you." Naruto let out a hollow chuckle as he prayed for the two souls and picked up Zabuza's Sword since the ground gave way.

"You know, I would have thought someone, or at least Suigetsu would take this lug thing." Naruto made sure it was secured in the ground right. "SO these are the one you talked about so much *huh*." Akira prayed as well and wished the two a better life soon followed by the rest. Tenchi and Kenchi doing a bit of cleaning the graves due to them originally being shrine Geki's. They soon returned to the house and saw Tsunami cooking dinner and Tazuna talking with Inari in the living room.

"So what are you going to do now Nii-san?" "Well we're on a mission right now so we're going to get a boat and head to Uzu No Kuni." Naruto sat on the couch as the rest of the mission teams left to do their own things outside.

"Well how about you guy stay here for the night. We have more then enough rooms for you guys, and I doubt that Tsunami would let you guys rent out a room at the Inn." Tazuna was trying to stop shaking at the threat that his beloved daughter said to him if he didn't get Naruto and his friends to stay.

"Are you sure Tazuna,we don't want to intrude." "Naw its fine Nii-san, your welcome to stay anytime you like." Inari was about to jump for joy. He wanted his Nii-san to stay the night. Naruto looking at Tazuna then Inari looked down and sighed. "Alright we'll stay the night. Yuuhi really wants to sleep on a bed today for some reason." Inari smiled while inside his head we was doing backflips.

"Hey Nii-san why didn't you go to port city, not that I mind you visiting, but still." Inari was curious. "Well from what we've heard, Port City has a lot more Konoha patrols so I can't go there. Plus I get to see you guys." Inari just smiled and Naruto rubbed his head. "Well if anything I'll be on the roof, if you don't mind Tazuna." "Not at all gaki, take as long as you want."

As night set in Naruto was on the roof thinking of Uzu and what he would see until he felt something close by. Something familiar.

"Dobe."

"*Huhm* Teme"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed I'll try to post the other as fast as I can.**


End file.
